


House of Pleasure Pt. 1

by Hornyandbored



Series: House of Pleasure [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Come Eating, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornyandbored/pseuds/Hornyandbored
Summary: Sam visits a harem, at first skeptical of the idea, he soon learns that all his lusts and desires can be fulfilled here.
Relationships: Sam/Jessica
Series: House of Pleasure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694932
Kudos: 5





	House of Pleasure Pt. 1

It had been a while since Sam's last sexual experience. If he recalled correctly, it had been 2 years ago to the day since his last sexual encounter. An awkward flirt of inexperience and clumsiness was a good way to describe what had happened. Sam yearned for something better, something that allowed him to explore himself For years this yearning had grown and grown until Sam couldn't handle it anymore.

That's what led him outside this industrial building late this evening. All the windows were boarded out, it look abandoned and decrepit. He was going to see a professional. An expert in the art of sex. But this couldn't possibly be the right building, could it?

Sam pushed through the front doors of the building and headed on in. He was immediately caught by surprise by what he saw. Beautiful carpeted floors, giant marble support pillars, furniture that must have cost a fortune and a beautiful mahogany front desk.

"Hello and welcome, how may I be of service?"

Sam was so startled he completely missed the older blonde lady behind the desk.

"I...uhh...is this..." Sam stammered.

"Sir, I can assure you that whatever you've heard, it's all true, now how may I be of service?"

The lady was nice and polite, Sam on the other hand was taken aback. 

"I was referred here by one of my colleagues, they said you could help me with my...sexual needs." 

Sam's face flashed red. 

"Of course sir, right this way!"

The lady popped up from her chair and led Sam through the lobby.  
They approached a door which the receptionist opened with an old fashioned key, Sam swore that as she turned they lock, the key hole moaned.

"Right through here sir...I'm sure you'll find what you need."

She winked. As soon as Sam crossed the threshold the overpowering smell of sex hit his nose. He heard faint moaning and wet sounds coming from all around. Sam had walked into a hallway that stretched as far as the eye could see, with doors lining the walls, all identical. Each door had a plaque on it with some faint writing. The receptionist giggled as Sam was struck with awe. 

"Have fun...they'll be exited to know you're here, just pick the door that screams to you, baby. Oh and remember, you can open the doors and browse, but once you cross that threshold, there's no turning back." 

With that, the receptionist closed the door behind Sam.  
Sam was speechless, he had been shocked silly. He took a moment to compose himself and headed down the hallway. Sam looked at the plaques on all the doors, each one of them got his cock hard. One of them read:

Christine - PhD in Sucking Dick

Another read:

Joanne - Professional Prostate Milker

All of these were enticing, Sam could hardly believe what was going on. Behind each of these doors was a sexual adventure he was longing for. Sam peaked through a door that was labelled: 

Jessica - Foot Domme

There was a woman upon a throne sitting in the middle of the room, the walls around were a faded green color. Jessica, Sam presumed, was platinum blonde with green eyes, her body was succulent. Her perky tits and juicy heart shaped ass (from squatting, no doubt) made Sam's jaw drop. She was wearing her workout gear and a pair of dirty sneakers. Her sports bra was black and stretched tightly across her breasts, her top read: 

"Obey!"

She also wore a pair of ridiculously tight jet black leggings that complemented her erotic figure so well. She was staring seductively at Sam as she began to speak.

"Come here Boy, come worship my feet like a good slut."

As she spoke she slowly removed both of her shoes, revealing two gorgeous, smelly feet. The smell was intoxicating, his cock grew engorged as he yearned to lick them. Jessica giggled.

"Come and lick them slut, lick them for Jessica, I want you to clean my feet from my evening workout, I know my good boy wants them in his mouth, you want to lick my soles? Or perhaps worship my arches?". 

The decision was made, Sam felt she was the one. As he crossed the threshold, the door swung closed behind him. Jessica laughed.

"I thought so Pet, down on all fours like the good dog you are. And takes those clothes off, pets don't have the privilege or wearing clothes."

Sam hesitated but his cock was in control at this point. He took off all his clothes eagerly and got down on all fours as he began crawling towards Jessica. He stopped just inches away from her beautiful feet. Her toenails were painted red. Just like the color of her juicy lips. Sam couldn't help but think how those lips would feel wrapped around his cock.

"I'm so happy I came here today Jessica, everything looks so nice, you look so ni-."

*SLAP*

"MISTRESS Jessica" she corrected "Don't make that mistake again Pet, or else."

"Y-yes, of course." Sam stammered. 

"Now Pet, listen here and listen well, I've been working out all night and sweating like crazy, my whole body is covered in sweat and my poor little feet have been in these shoes all day, can you smell them Pet?" She asked as she shoved her foot into Sam's face.  
.  
"Breath deep, bitch!"

As Sam took in a breath his body felt weak. The smell was so strong, yet Sam couldn't help but sniff. 

"Anyway as I was saying my feet need to be cleaned and you're the perfect pet to do so, so why don't you get started on that, NOW!"

Sam crawled forwards to get closer to Jessica's smelly feet. Sam's cock thickened with excitement the closer he got. 

"Oh mistress, you're feet smell so good, I wish to have them all over my face and cock, please mistress!" 

Jessica shoved her toes in Sam's mouth as he was speaking, they tasted better than they smelled. 

"Ohhh, you want me to touch your cock, do you pet? Prove that you're worthy, come on lick those toes one by one, lick the soles, come on."

Sam moaned in pleasure as his tongue went over all her little, cute toes. The pleasure from worshiping this goddess was immense. He felt the lust grow as he sucked and drooled over these marvelous feet. Jessica moaned in pleasure as Sam worshiped her. 

"Ohh Pet, it makes me so horny to see you like this, on all fours worshiping your mistress, just goes to show the kind of slut that you are, say it, say your a slut for mistress."

Garbled sounds came from Sam's mouth resembling English, he was in bliss. The feet were removed from his mouth. 

"I said, tell me you're a SLUT!" Jessica yelled as she kick him in the balls. 

Sam rolled over in pain as the waves of nausea from getting kicked invaded his body.

"I'm a slut!" he yelled.

"For whom?"

"For mistress!" he replied.  
.  
"Good pet, now where were we? Ah yes."

Jessica placed her feet on Sam's chest as he lay under her throne. She inched them closer towards her aching cock.

"I can see you want this Pet, Hmmmmmmm BEG me for it!"

"Please mistress, touch your pets cock with your beautiful feet! I'm not worthy of your pussy just stroke my cock with your feet, PLEASE!".

Jessica silenced Sam with her toes, they were dripping wet and shiny from Sam's saliva. 

"Very good my Pet."

She placed her silky smooth soles together and made a makeshift vagina from her feet. 

"You see this pet, this is the only pussy you'll get from me, you're not worthy of having me any other way, understand?" 

"Yes Mistress." Sam replied. 

"Good boy."

Her feet made there way to Sam's cock as he began to thrust. Sam thrusted his cock between her soft soles as his balls ached for release. 

"Oh yes, just like that my good boy, fuck my feet Mmmmmm, oh yeah fuck them you dirty boy, fuck them for mistress Jessica, you know you're not worthy of pussy, just accept your position at my feet."

Sam was thrusting harder and harder, the pressure was building from within his cock, the warm glow of his orgasm was building.

"I'm gonna cum Mistress." 

"Cum, for me, cum for me my good boy! Unleash that load of thick cum all over your mistress's feet!"

Jessica squealed as Sam shot hot ropes of sticky white cum all over her feet. Sam's orgasm was so good he felt as if he would pass out from the pleasure. Cum flowed and flowed from his cock like a volcano as he came hard. The ropes of cum spraying all over his mistresses feet and legs. Sam's orgasm finally came to and end as he gasped for air.

"Thank you mistress." Sam said, almost out of breath. 

"We're not done here slut!" Jessica insisted. 

"Clean them, NOW". 

Sam stuck out his tongue as he began cleaning, lapping the cum from her soles and between her toes, Sam didn't even think twice about it, he wanted Mistress to be happy. 

"Hmmm, good boy." Jessica chuckled. 

"Such a dirty slut for your Mistress, now get your clothes back on and get the fuck out of my room."

Sam got dressed and hurried out the door, excited to see what else this building had in store for him.


End file.
